Sueños reales
by Nirumi
Summary: Pensaba que era un sueño, gracias por no serlo. Sasu/Naru


Aun recordaba ese día, el día en que lo conoció. Paresia un sueño se alegro de que fuera verdad…

Flash Back

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo sus padres lo habían obligado, como nunca, a asistir a esas fiestas de la clase "privilegiada" eran una tortura. Su hermano Itachi se safo gracias a que la universidad lo mando fuera de la cuidad mientras él tenia que estar soportando cada insinuación de la "chicas" y "chicos" que se encontraban en la fiesta, que era para conmemorar el cumpleaños numero 16 del hijo de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y ser presentado a la sociedad para ser comprometido con algún chico de una familia adinerada ya que era un doncel según lo que escucho de sus padres.

Hace algunos años se podía ser increíble que un hombre pudiera dar vida y las relaciones homosexuales eran una blasfemia sobre todo en la alta sociedad pero al comprobarse a través de estudios médicos no les quedo mas que aceptar y no solo eso si no que empezaron a comprometer a los donceles con varones tan rápido que se convirtió tan normal que ya a nadie le parecía extraño.

De eso ya hace 26 años, 8 años antes de que el naciera por lo tanto tenia 18 años y gracias a su suerte, que siempre estaba de su lado, no lo habían comprometido con uno.

Sasuke Uchiha, Alto cabello azabache ojos negro que te hipnotizaban era todo un galán natural con ese traje negro y camisa color roja. Cada chica y chico que conocía no podía evitar babear por el, maldecía su suerte odiaba todo eso y con la mujer o doncel con que decidiera casarse en algún momento tendría que demostrar que realmente valía la pena, no por algo era un Uchiha y para estar con él se debía ser el mejor.

Su padre se acerco casi sin darse cuenta, "Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo, en pribado" dijo mirando a todos lados antes de darle una señal para que lo siguiera, claramente extrañado pero sin muchas posibilidades, claramente ninguna, los siguió".

-que sucede- dijo en cuanto llegaron a una habitación un tanto alejada de la fiesta y cerrada la puerta tras de si

-recuerdas que el hijo menor de los Namikaze es un doncel cierto?- él solo asintió- bueno esto es algo difícil pero… tu estas comprometido con él.- finalizo y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que mostraba su hijo que pasaba a una furiosa

-¡¿Qué?!- grito a todo pulmón, un Uchiha nunca debía descontrolarse pero esto sobrepasaba toda barrera.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! Ni siquiera lo conozco, por el amor a…-vio la cara de su padre siempre seria y fría y se tranquilizo algo- ¿desde cuando?- pese a no decir directamente la pregunta su padre supo de que se trataba

-desde que el chico nació, fue un acuerdo entre ambas partes para que cuando se anunciase ambas empresas se fusionaran en una sola. El trato también incluyo que no se les avisara hasta que él estuviera en edad y hoy es ese día.

-y el ¿lo sabe?- pregunto tratando de asimilar todo

-en este momento Minato-san debe estar diciéndoselo también

-valla regalo- dijo irónico, ¡¿pues que esperaban?! Esto debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño, siempre pendo que se casaría con quien el quisiese no por medio de un compromiso. Levanto la mirada para ver que su padre salía de la habitación no sin antes decirle que debía esperar a su prometido al pie de la escalera dentro de 10 minutos cuando bajara.

Bien información recibida, procesando Tin, proceso completo. "tsk" chasqueo los dientes mientras maldecía a sus padres por no haberle dicho antes, a los Namikaze por ser parte de esto. No podía culpar a su futuro esposo por esto después de todo también era una victima de ello mientras no fuera como la chicle de Sakura podría soportarlo pero si al menos se le parecía un poco saldría de la fiesta y se tararía del primer puente que encontrara, otra Sakura, no podría soportarlo. Rogó a los dieoses que no tuviera que recurrir a eso.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera y pudo comprobar que era casi la hora de que el chico bajara, ¡diablos! Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, valla manera de pasar el resto de su vida con un total desconocido.

Salio de la habitación y se paro al lado de la escalera vio de reojo a su padre que lo observaba como si en algún momento tratara de huir y a su madre dándole una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba.

Las luces de apagaron y la música seso, Sasuke diviso a una cabellera rubia abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar al otro extremo de la escalera. Tenia una piel trigueña y una cabellera rubia vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata color azul oscura, en cuanto llego una mujer un poco mas bajo que el de cabellera roja y un vestido igualmente negro con brillantina y pegado al cuerpo, pese ha haber tenido un hijo la mujer mantenía una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría a esa edad.

-Muchas gracias por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, mi esposa Kushina y yo, Minato, realmente estamos complacidos y volver a destacar su asistencia a las grande familias que aquí se Allan. Mi hijo será presentado formalmente este día y además se anunciara el compromiso con el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke- se escucharon un cuantos aplausos y Sasuke observo divertido la cara de los que trataron de insinuársele esa noche, algo bueno había pasado- Sin mas preámbulo presento a mi hijo, adelante Naruto.-Un reflector se poso en lo alto de la escalera y casi al instante un joven apareció. Por una esquina mientras era seguido por esta

Sasuke quedo sin respiración unos cuantos segundo y el tiempo pareció detenerse, allí justo en lo mas alto de las escaleras estaba el chico mas hermoso sobre toda la tierra, cabello rubio, piel trigueña, unos perfectos ojos azules que te absorbían con tan solo mirarlos y tres graciosas marquitas a cada lado de sus mejillas que le daban un aire infantil.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y Naruto empezó a decender la escalera lenta y sensualmente, su traje blanco y su camisa azul que resaltaba, aun mas si se podía, sus ojos se adaptaba tan bien a su cuerpo que Sasuke llego a pensar si realmente era una traje ordinario.

Tan ensimismado estaba que casi no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba por llegar, recuperando la compostura estiro su mano ofreciéndosela al rubio quien se sonrojo y fue pensamiento general que ese chico realmente era una belleza y que Sasuke tenía mucha suerte.

Cuando el rubio llego al final el azabache se dio cuenta de que era un poco bao que el, casi por una cabeza. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el rubio aun sonrojado por lo guapo de su prometido y el azabache perdido en ese mar azul de sus ojos, parecía que se habasen a través de ellos. Tan absortos estaban en su mundo que Minato ya había dado la orden de poner la música y solo reaccionaron cuando un suave vals sonó por todo el gran salón.

Sasuke no perdió mas tiempo y llevo a Naruto al centro de la pista de baile lo tomo por la cintura con una mano mientra que con la otra tomaba la mano de su prometido mientras este ponía una mano en su hombro y así empezaron a moverse a un suave ritmo que los demás enviados no tardaron en seguir.

-es extraño ¿no?- dijo de pronto Naruto refiriendose a su actual condición- nunca pensé que me comprometería de esta manera

-lo mismo digo, ¿pero sabes algo?- Naruto lo miro mientras seguían el ritmos de la música esperando una respuesta, Sasuke se acerco a su oído- no me arrepiento, si puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo no me importa nada de esta situación- dicho esto se alejo un poco y pudo notar el adorable sonrojo de su prometido.

Ambos rostros se acercaron lentamente mientras cerraban sus ojos hasta unirse en un tierno beso que demostraba todos sus sentimiento, el primero de mucho de ellos.

Fin Flash Back

-Sasuke ¿que sucede?- pregunto un rubio desnudo a su lado tapado con una Sueve y delgada tela- te quedaste callado de repente

-Nada amor, nada. Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy

-Yo también lo soy Sasuke yo tambien- dijo antes de darle una beso a su ahora marido.

De ahora en adelante tendrían una vida juntos, ellos y los hijos que vendrían.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer x3 es mi primer fic que subo en esta pag espero q les guste ^^ comentarios?


End file.
